Fun Times
by lezzylover97
Summary: Ruby's modern day life with Raven and Yang. Contains smut, incest, bdsm, and reluctance.


_Not my first time writing smut, but this is my first time writing fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think!_

Ruby pressed her keycard against the panel, the _beep_ letting her know the door was unlocked. She entered the lobby of the apartment building, and went straight for the elevators. She was in a hurry, and she knew what the punishment for being late was.

Riding the elevator up to her floor, she paused as the doors opened. Blake stood in front of her, and they smiled at each other as Ruby got off the elevator and Blake got on. Ruby noticed Blake trying to pull her skirt down, and continued on towards her apartment. She unlocked the door with her key and let herself in, locking the door behind her.

She dropped her backpack on the floor beside the door, and kicked her sneakers off. Going into the living room, she saw Yang sitting on the couch. Ruby couldn't help but sigh as she took in Yang's naked form. The woman had her legs spread, her limp cock exposed to the room. She was covered in sweat, and Ruby put two and two together.

"No wonder Blake looked happy." Ruby said, and Yang just laughed.

"She better look more than happy, after the fucking she got." Yang stood up and strolled past Ruby, making the smaller girl tense up. Yang saw this and laughed, smacking her sister's ass and continuing into the kitchen. Ruby couldn't help but follow Yang's ass with her eyes as the blond opened the fridge and bent down to get a bottle of water.

Ruby looked away as Yang closed the fridge, and leaned against the counter. She just smirked at her little sister trying to avoid looking at her. Taking a swig of water, she motioned towards the bedrooms.

"Ma's waiting for you. Better hurry, she had a crappy day at work." Ruby sighed at this, realizing that getting home on time wasn't going to save her today. She walked towards the bedrooms, stopping at the first door.

She opened it and stepped into her room, a small room that only held a computer desk and a dresser. She stripped quickly, her hoodie hitting the floor, followed by her shirt and pants. She didn't have any panties or a bra on – Raven's rule. She did have small pasties over her nipples, so her piercings wouldn't be visible through her shirt. She peeled these off and laid them on her dresser.

Now fully nude, she continued past the second door and stopped at the third. Timidly, she knocked, and put her hands behind her back. After a few seconds, she heard cursing through the door, and than Raven's voice.

"Get in here, Rose."

Her voice sent shivers down Ruby's spine. She slowly opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her. Raven didn't like interruptions, so she locked it as well. She kept her head down and stood there, her hands behind her again.

She stared at the carpet as Raven's footsteps came towards her. She tensed as Raven came into view. She saw the woman's bare feet and toned legs, her gaze wandered upwards to her cock. Raven's put Yang's to shame, easily reaching 12 inches at its hardst – which it currently looked like it was.

Raven put a finger under Ruby's chin and turned the girl's head up to meet her eyes. Ruby's breath stopped as she met Raven's red eyes, her knees going weak. Raven's hand went to the back of Ruby's head and pulled her upwards into a kiss.

Ruby knew it was no use resisting – Raven never forced, but she was _very_ persuasive. Raven's tongue briefly wrestled with her own, then Ruby felt Raven's other arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

Ruby moaned at the feel of Raven's cock pressing into her stomach. Raven pulled away from the kiss, leaving Ruby a panting mess. In one fluid move, she picked Ruby up and tossed her onto her queen sized bed.

Ruby laid there, knowing her pussy was soaked, and had to resist the urge to start fingering herself, as she knew Raven would punish her for that.

Climbing on top of Ruby, Raven grinned.

"Don't even need lube, do we Rose?" She laughed as Ruby looked away, blushing. Raven didn't waste any time with foreplay, lining her cock up with Ruby's wet slit. She slowly pushed her way in, making Ruby moan, and after an inch, she slammed her hips forward. Ruby screamed as all of Raven's twelve inches filled her up, and Raven gave the girl a light slap across the face.

Without a word, Ruby clamped her mouth shut, and Raven started pounding her, pulling out and slamming in again and again. Every thrust made Ruby lose control of her voice, moans and scream mixing together.

It wasn't long before they were both covered in sweat, and Raven grunted as she grabbed Ruby by the back of the head. Ruby wrapped her legs around Raven's waist, and took a deep breath as Raven pulled her into her cleavage, most of Raven's weight pressing down on her and suffocating her.

Ruby could feel Raven's cock, lodged firmly deep inside her, and squirmed as she felt Raven tense. She came, her orgasm ripping through her as she felt the first string of cum fill her womb. Raven didn't make a noise, just held Ruby in place as the smaller girl spasmed in pleasure.

As Raven's cum started to slow, she let Ruby go. The girl collapsed into the bed, taking a gasping breath, and Raven slowly pulled almost completely out, and rammed forward one last time. Ruby came again, this time screaming loudly, and Raven let loose a few more shots of cum. She pulled out quickly, and let the last of it shoot on Ruby's heaving chest and face.

Raven stayed there, on her knees over Ruby's cum covered limp form, and laughed. She laid down next to Ruby, and pulled the girl into her side. Ruby said nothing, just let Raven hold her as she recovered from her climaxes.

They laid together for a while, and Ruby let Raven's steady breathing lull her into a half-sleep. Raven just closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Ruby's small tits pressed into her. After some time, she turned to look down at Ruby, whose eyes opened to meet hers.

"I'm going out of town for a week." Raven said, and Ruby's eyes widened.

"What? Why? What are you going to do about... about-"

"I'm taking Vernal with me." Raven cut her off. "I'll be fine. And while I'm gone, your Yang's."

Ruby jumped up, taking Raven by surprise.

"No!" Ruby exclaimed,sitting up. Seeing Raven's face, she stammered, "I- I mean, please don't, Yang likes to use the cuffs, and whips, and please-"

Raven took Ruby by the chin, making the girl stop. Raven didn't say anything, just used her grip on Ruby's chin to lead the girl into a sitting position on top of her. Ruby took the hint, feeling Raven's cock already hard again, and pressing into her.

Silently, she moved and sat on top of Raven's cock, dropping herself onto it. She stifled a groan as it filled her pussy again, and she felt Raven's cum being forced out of her. Raven never let go of her chin, and once her cock was completely engulfed by Ruby's cunt, she pulled the girl down to lock eyes with her.

"Don't tell me no, Rose." Raven said quietly, and she watched Ruby's eyes fill with fear.

"I heard her and Blake arguing. Catgirl is going out of town too. If Yang doesn't have someone to vent on, she'll do something stupid again." Raven felt a little bad at Ruby's expression of defeat, but she couldn't help it.

"Do you understand, Rose?" Raven asked, and Ruby slowly nodded. "Good. Now, round two, Rose. And then to the shower."

Ruby started moving, fucking herself with Raven's cock as the woman let her hand fall and laid there with her eyes closed. Ruby knew that Raven would want to cum at least three more times tonight, so she prayed that Raven wouldn't hold back.

Ruby thought about the last time Yang had taken her, and shuddered. She loved Yang, but the blond could be brutal. She'd seen the bruises Blake had when she left after their nights together. As Raven came a second time, filling her to the brim with her cum, Ruby prayed that the two weeks without Raven would go by quickly.


End file.
